Hetaoni
by The Confederacy
Summary: The Allies and the Axis get stuck in a haunted house. What will happen? Sucky summary. Don't hate me! I was bored, so I decided to do this.
1. PrOlOgUe

_A deserted house in the mountains_  
_About three hours on foot  
From the World Summit place  
No one knows how long it has been there  
Or who used to live in it  
But rumors say that it was...haunted._

* * *

A small white mochi ran down the halls. It had a strange blond cow lick and it's bright blue eyes were wide with fear behind it's glasses. It turned the corner and ran to the door. It jumped up and grabbed the door in it's mouth. It twisted it's body trying to open the door. _Clack clack clack...clack clack. _The mochi dropped to the ground, tears in it's eyes. Suddenly it heard a strange noise and a shadow fell across it. It turned around, facing what was most certainly it's doom. If anyone was on the mountain at the time, they certainly would've heard the screams of a terrified mochi.

* * *

I know, it's short. I'm sorry! I've got the first chapter, and I'm working on the second. I never thought this would be so hard! DX Anyways, I'll put up the first chapter up with this, so you won't have to wait. That's all!


	2. I The House Where None Should Enter

Four men walked up to a house, hidden in a mountain. One had brown hair and his eyes were closed, the next had blond hair and his were open showing cold, stern eyes. After that was a black haired man with emotions less black eyes and the last man was an albino with white hair that made his red eyes even brighter. Their names were Italy, Germany, Japan and Prussia. The four men stood in front of the house and looked up. They were all silent, until Italy spoke.

"Ve~It's really here!"He said, enthusiastically.

"I though it was just a rumor. I never we wourd actuarry find it..."Japan trailed off, crossing his arms.

"It has such a desolate feel...Not bad."Prussia said, approvingly, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't zink it's very interesting zough."Germany said, also putting his hands on his hips.

"Me neither. Can't we just rook at it from the outside and then go back?"Japan asked.

"Aww~~After all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!"Italy begged.

"..."Germany was silent and followed the others in.

They walked inside the house and stood at the beginnings of three hallways. One went to the left, the other straight down and the last to the right. There was also a stair case against the right wall of the middle hallway. The walls were off-white with grey accents, the doors were a medium brown wood and the floor was wooden boards. Italy walked up to the stairs and swiped a finger on the railing, surprised when it came back clean.

"Ve, it's cleaner than I though."He said, walking back to the other.

"H-hey, can ve go now?"Germany asked, looking around nervously.

"Vhat's ze matter, Vest? You scared?"Prussia asked, sneering.

_Crash_

They all jumped as a loud crash came from the right hallway. Italy grabbed Germany in fear.

"L-look, ve should really go now."Germany said, trying not to stutter from his fear.

"Oh, don't be sirry. It's not rike there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?"Japan shook his head, walking down the hall.

"Be careful, Japan."Prussia cautioned, worry in his voice.

"I know. I'rr just go and see what happened. I'rr be right back."Japan smiled at his friends before continuing down the hall.

Japan walked down the hall. He was a bit surprised at how long it was. He was more surprised at the way Germany was acting though. Honestly, what could scare the German man that much? He was more scared than Italy! Japan stopped at the first door he saw, which was on his left, and tried to open it.

_Clack_

"It's rocked."Japan said to himself.

He continued down the hall until he came to the living room and kitchen. There were a couple chairs and an old styled T.V. sitting on the rug on the right side of the room and closer to the left was the kitchen area. Japan looked around the living room, quickly realizing there was nothing there. He walked over to the kitchen area and looked around. He stopped when he saw a broken plate. It looked ceramic.

"The prate is...broken. I have to be carefur not to hurt myserf."

Japan grabbed a piece of the plate and stood up. He could use this to show them that nothing was wrong. Japan shook his head and left the room. He walked down the hall, but stopped when he realized something was wrong. Where his friends should've been, was empty. They were gone.

"!? Did they reave, after arr? How regrettabre."Japan said, a bit angry.

He sighed and went to the front door. For some reason he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He reached out and tried to turn the knob.

Clack...clack clack clack

"The door is...rocked! Werr, I guess I'rr have to rook for the key..."Japan sighed, thoroughly annoyed.

He went back to the front hall and looked around. He already knew there wasn't anything down the right hall, since he'd already been down there. He thought for a second before going down the hall to the left. Luckily this hall wasn't as long as the other one and he soon came upon a door. He tried turning to door knob.

_Clack_

"Ah...this door is rocked as werr."He sighed and continued to walk down the hall.  
He turned right and continued down that hall. Before he'd gotten three feet he froze. In front of him was the strangest things he'd ever seen. It was so tall it almost reached the ceiling and most of the height was from it's head. It was a sickly grey color and, to Japan's dismay, was stark naked. He was getting the worst butt view in the history of the world.

"!?"Japan stepped back, but before he could say anything the...thing went into the door in front of it."!? Wha-What was that just now? I...Maybe I'm getting tired."

Japan rubbed his head and walked closer to the door. To his right was another hall and in front of him was the door the monster went in. Japan looked at the door, but shook his head. Instead, he went right and into a bathroom. It was a completely normal bathroom with just a sink and a toilet.

"It's just an ordinary bathroom."Japan walked out, without looking around.

He went left, back down the hall, and left again to the first hall. Since it was the last hall he'd checked, Japan turned left, once again, and went down the middle hall. To his right was a hall ending in a door and another room to the left. Japan went in the room and was surprised to find it was Japanese styled. He hummed to himself and looked around. After a while he found a note.

Fix the piano, repair the  
toilet, leave the aid kit in  
the drawer on the second floor

"A note...From the previous owners?"Japan put the note down, and left the room.  
He turned left and went down the other hall. He stopped in front of the door, thinking. Eventually he tried to open it.

_Clack_

"This door is rocked as werr!?"Japan was perplexed.

Japan was starting to wonder what was with this house. He shook his head and headed back down the middle hall. He turned left and went up the stairs. At the top were three more hall. One going to the right, another to the left and the last down the middle, back towards the front of the house. The walls and floor up here were the same as downstairs.

Japan went down the hall to the left. At the end of the hall were two doors, one on his left and the other on his right. Japan went to the door on the left. Inside was just a plain bedroom with a T.V. and chairs on a rug, a bed, a few dressers and some shelves. Japan walked in and looked around. His eyes widened when he picked up something from the bed.

"Is this not...Germany-san's whip? What is it doing in a prace rike this?"Japan frowned at the whip.

He looped the whip through his belt and walked out of the room. This was certainly troubling. He'd thought the others had left. Were they stuck in the house as well? Japan shook his head and walked across the hall to the other door. He tried to open it.

Clack

"Rocked...again."Japan sighed.  
He turned and walked back towards the stairs. He walked down the right hall and found only one door at the end. It was to his left. He opened the door to find another bedroom. It looked allot like the other room, except it had a cloth hanging oh the other end of the wall. He walked over and slid it ipen, stepping back when a familiar figure came out from the closet behind it.

"! G...Germany-san!"Japan's suspicions were confirmed with the sight of his friend.

"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLA!"German didn't answer, just stood there shaking.

"...Germany-san, where are the others?"Japan asked.

"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLA!"Once again Germany didn't answer and just shook.

"...You rook...shaken. I'rr go get you something to drink."Japan said, leaving the room.

He stopped outside the door. What in the world was going on in this house? Japan walked down stairs and to left, to the kitchen. He looked around, happy to find a clean cup. That was strange, since this house was supposed to be very old. Japan shrugged and tried the sink.

"The tap isn't working. I'rr have to rook for water somewhere erse. Maybe...the bathroom?"Japan took the cup with him out of the room.

He walked down the hall and to the bathroom. He spared a look at the other door, still worried about the monster. He ignored the door and walked into the bathroom. He inside.

"Maybe I can get water here? Ah, thank the gods. It doesn't seem to be broken."Japan smiled and filled the cup with water.

He walked out and down the hall. He went up the stairs and back to the room Germany was in. He walked carefully up to Germany.

"Germany-san, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to carm down a rittre. Here. It's not firtered water though..."He trailed off, handing the water to Germany.

"...Is zat...really vater?"Germany asked, looking at the cup.

"Judging by its coror...probabry..."Japan trailed off again.

"I see...Anyvay, sorry for falling apart like zat. I fee much better now, zank to you."

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?"Japan repeated his earlier question.

"I'm...not sure. At any rate, ve ran for our lives...and zose two vent in different directions...I zink. Sorry just...give me a moment to pull myself togezer."Germany frowned.

"Arr right. I'rr go rook for those two. Try to get some rest."Japan said, a bit worried.

"Sorry...By ze vay, I found zis vhen I vas running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?"Germany held out his hand.

Germany went back into the closet, confusing Japan. He looked at the key, seeing that it was made out of the same brass color as the doors handles. It was very strange looking, with an image of a clock on the end. It also had a slip of paper tied to it. Japan brought it up to the light to see it.

I-Library

"I-Ribrary? Maybe I means the first floor... I'rr check the rest of the rooms up here first."Japan pocketed the key and left the room.

He turned right and went back to the stair case. There he turned left and waked down the middle hall. At the end he found to other halls. One right and the other left. He turned and went down the right hall. At the end were two door, left and right, and Japan tied the one on the left.

"Rocked...I have feering the others are are rocked as werr..."Japan trailed off, sighing, but ignored his thoughts and tried the door across the hall."Oh! It's not rocked. It rooks rike a normar room. I'rr check it out rater."

Japan left the room and walked down the other way. He looked down the other hall, but shook his head. He'd check downstairs first. He waked down the hall and turned right to go down the stairs. At the bottom he paused and looked away. He turned left down the right hall, towards the kitchen. After all, this was the first locked door he found. To his surprise it opened, but when he looked in, he caught a glimpse of the thing from earlier.

"Was that...No. It was just a trick of right."Japan assured himself, seeing as the thing was now gone.

He walked in and looked around. To his right was empty space, but to his left was more interesting things. Closest to the door was a table, covered in papers and a couple books. Near the back were bookshelves, covered in books. Japan walked over to the table, surprised at what he found.

"T...This is...! An ordinary onigiri!"He was shocked, though he wasn't sure why.

Japan put the rice ball in the bag he'd brought with him and started to look at the other things. Suddenly, he felt a chill. He heard a strange noise and looked up to find the thing from earlier. Japan was filled with fear and, before he could get a good look, he ran for the door. He skidded to a stop and tried to open it.

"The...The key...Oh no...I think I dropped it."He turned around to go back.

To his dismay, the thing was in his way. Now he had a perfect view. It had horrible claws, almost as long as Japan's katana, which were razor sharp. It's teeth weren't as big, but were equally as sharp. What was the worse were it's eyes, cold, unfeeling and the blackest thing Japan had ever seen. It suddenly attacked, giving Japan barely any time to dodge, and hit the door by his head, scratching his cheek.

Japan ducked as it took another swing and slid his sword out it's sheath. He ran forward, crouching, and slid his sword along the monsters side as he passed. The monster roared in pain and swung around. Japan ran past the shelves and found the key on the ground. He turned around to leave and once again found the thing in his path. It swung out with it's hand and Japan ducked again.

He ran past, but suddenly something pulled him back and slammed him into the wall. Japan ripped at the thing around his neck and saw it was a tail. The thing had a tail!? It came closer and Japan swung feet up, hitting it's jaw. The tail unwrapped from around neck and Japan grabbed his sword and ran. The monster followed, to fast for Japan's liking, but the Japanese man made it out of the room.

"...Wha...What on Earth was THAT thing!? I have to find the others as soon as possbre."Japan gasped.

He touched his cheek, surprised to find it still bleeding. Now that wasn't right. It should've healed by now. There certainly was something wrong with this house. He had to find the others and get out. Otherwise, that thing might get them all.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Go hit that there review question and tell me what you think!


	3. II FiNding Friends

Japan leaned against the door, catching his breath. A few minutes passed and he stood up, straitening out his clothes. Deciding he'd had enough of the first floor, he walked up to the second floor. He walked down the middle hall, since he'd forgotten to check it. He checked all the rooms, to find all, but one locked. The one that wasn't was just another bedroom.

He groaned and walked up the staircase to the third floor. This was honestly too much for an old man. He walked around, once again finding the three doors on the floor locked. Japan growled. Honestly, this had to be the most annoying house he had ever been in. He walked up to the fourth, and final, floor and was not at all surprised those doors locked as well.

"So, arr the doors are rocked,"He said to himself."Which means there's onry one room I haven't checked yet."

Japan walked down to the first floor. Slowly he walked down the left hall until he stood in front of the door. It was the one the thing had gone in. He stared at the door uncertainly. This was the one door he hoped was locked. He reached out, slowly, and grabbed the knob, turning it and... He sighed in relief when the door didn't open and walked back to the front hall.

"What now? Perhaps Germany-san wirr..."Japan didn't finish the sentence when he noticed an absence of weight on his side."Ah! Germany-san's whip! I must've dropped it!"

Japan walked down the hall to the library and very nearly scowled when he found himself hesitating. He couldn't be scared now. After all, he had been the one to achieve victory. He opened the door and stepped into the room. To his relief the monster was gone. He looked around, eventually finding Germany's whip, but also something unexpected.

"A key? I hadn't noticed it before. Maybe that thing dropped it during out fight,"He wondered and looked at the tag. _IV-Attic._"So, it's for the fourth froor."

Japan walked back up the three flights of steps. He didn't really understand why he was going through all this work. It was very tiring and it didn't really seem like there was a bit point. However, there was something telling him that he'd need to unlock all the doors to get out and, since the feeling was very strong, he listened. He walked over to the first door to find the key didn't fit and walked over to the next door, unlocking it. He sent a prayer to the gods that the thing wouldn't be in there and walked in.

The room was empty of any life other than him. He looked around to find, to table, one right and near the door and the other brown and right across from it, chair, three small dressers, a large bookshelf, a chair, and a closet. Suddenly a noise came from behind the bookshelf. Against his better judgement, Japan walked over and found it surprisingly easy to push to the side. Behind was a mochi, that for some reason reminded him of America. He stepped closer to get a better look.

"Oh, a mochi. Are you stuck? Ah, I can't you out, not rike this. Poor thing... T think Germany-san might be abre to get you out though. I wonder if he wourd come here for that? Then again, maybe I wirr have to get HIM out... No. Anyway, I'rr ask him."Japan said all this to himself with the mochi watching him, completely emotionless.

Japan gave the mochi on last look before walking out of the room. He walked down the two flights of stairs to the second floor then down the middle hall and to the right. When Japan entered the room, he stopped from shock. Was this the same room? He was sure it was, but... Where he had been expecting a cloth covered closet there was now an iron door.

"Wha... Was that door here before? Or is it just my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door though...Hmm..."Japan though for a second before walking up to the door."Germany-san, do you have a minute?"

"It zat you, Japan? Vhat's ze matter?"Germany asked, sounding surprised.

"You see, there is a mysterious mochi stuck in a warr in a room on the fourth froor. I feer a rittre sorry for it, so I was wondering if you courd get it out..."Japan trailed off, wondering why Germany had sounded so shocked.

"I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favor to ask you, zough."Germany replied, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, if it's something I can do."Japan answered, a little unsure.

"You see, vhen I vas running, I dropped my vhip. I zink ve should have some kind of veapon in case zat ZING shows up again. If it's not to much trouble, could you please look for it?"Germany asked.

"What a coincidence! Actuarry, I found your whip a whire ago."Japan answered, happily.

"...Oh."Germany sounded strangely disappointed.

"Wait, I'rr pass it to you. It was rying on the bed next door."Japan handed the whip through the recently appeared crack, shrugging off Germany's disappointed tone.

"Oh, I... See... Hem... Zank you."The German man still seemed strangely disappointed.

"Not at arr. I onry found it by chance after arr. Now ret's go to the fourth f-."Japan began, but was interrupted.

"Ah! Japan! I'm sorry, but..."Germany interrupted him, sounding desperate.

"Yes? What is it?"Japan asked, confused.

"Ah... I'm really, really sorry, but... Actually, I'm hungry too. Don't you have anyzing for me to eat?"He sounded hopeful and desperate at the same time.

"To eat... I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that courd be used as an ingredient either..."Japan trailed off, silently cursing himself for not thinking of that.

"I see! So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for somezing to eat?"Germany now sounded strangely happy.

"Wh... Whaaaaat? Th... That's impossibre! How courd I possibry find any food in this prace?!"Japan asked, annoyed and shocked.

"Please! I have no strength right now. Anyzing is fine; just find me somezing, okay?"Germany demanded, using his captain voice.

"... Ha... Arr right. I'rr take another rook around. I arso have to rook for Itary anyway."Japan reluctantly replied.

"I see! Zank you! By ze vay, did you find my brozer?"Germany asked, sounding happy again.

"No... But he shourd be fine. Somehow."Japan answered, once again unsure.

"Sorry for all ze trouble. Oh! By ze vay, take zis viz you."Germany reached his hand out, handing Japan a bottle of beer.

"A drink?! And beer, at that,"He thought to himself, before calmly answering Germany."Ah, thank you very much. I'rr be going now then.

"Okay, zanks."Germany almost sounded like he'd start laughing with happiness.

Japan was about to turn away, when something caught his attention. He leaned against the door to find strange noises, like hammering and sawing, coming from the room. He shook his head and walked out. He stood in the hall for a second before deciding to check the room the monster had gone into. He felt he should for some reason. He walked down the stairs and through the halls, stopping in shock... Again.

"The door! It's open... Perhaps there's something in there I can use,"He thought, walking into the room to find it pitch black."Wow, it's pitch brack in here. Where is the switch? Ah, there it is."

Japan turned on the light and stepped back when he saw the thing in front of him. As soon as he moved he jumped forward, it's claws rushing towards Japan. He reacted quickly, pulling his katana out and blocking his attack. He pushed it's claws back and paused. He had this strange feeling welling up inside of him. Japan suddenly realized what the feeling was.

Resentment. Just looking at the creature was causing all the resentment in him to rise up. He thrust forward with a loud yell, driving all his resentment towards the creature that had trapped him in the house. There was a large flash of light and the monster stepped back. It seemed stunned for a minute before jumping forward again. This time, however, instead of aiming for Japan it turned the light off.

"It turned the right off?! Is it going to..."Japan frowned and turned the light back on, refusing to die without seeing his attacker, which was revealed to have vanished."Eh?! It's gone... I'm worried about Itary. I'd better hurry."

Japan looked around, finding the room to be another bathroom. Instead of a toilet it had a Japanese styled bathing area along with a sink. For some reason it also included a table. This was where Japan found another key. He grabbed the tag and held it up. II-Bedroom. He put the key in his pocket and walked out of the room.

He walked up the stairs and down the middle hall. He went to the right and tried the door on his left. To his surprise the key fit and the door opened. He opened the door to find it much like the other room. Two beds on the wall away from him and dressers and bookshelves on the wall near him. He looked toward the beds and was surprised to find Prussia standing between them, facing the wall. He walked toward the Prussian man and was startled when a floorboard squeaked underneath his foot.

"Hh! Who's zere?!"Prussia swung around and attacked Japan.

"Woah! C-carm down! It's me!"Japan cried out, just managing to catch Prussia's sword between his hands.

"Oh, it's you Japan? Ah... Sorry."Prussia pulled his sword away, but didn't place it back in it's sheath.

"Are you aright?"Japan asked, worried.

"Z-zere vas a huge monster! I saw it! A-a stark naked giant viz ze color of a rotten scone!"Prussia gestured with his free hand as he talked.

"..."Japan was silent, thinking over his description.

"It's true! Ve all saw it! Me, und Vest, und Italy to!"He continued to gesture wildly.

"Yes, I know."Japan answered, calmly.

"Before I knew it, I'd vound up here. Zose two... I don't know vere zey vent. Am I making any sense?"Prussia continued as if he hadn't said anything then looked at him.

"Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it, to."Japan answered, calmly.

"Vat ze hell is zat ZING? O... Oh! Und vat happened to ze ozers?!"Prussia's face filled with anxious worry.

"Prease carm down. Wourd you rike me to bring you something to drink?"Japan asked.

"Eh? Vell... Now zat you mention it, I am a little zirsty. Do you have some vater or somezing?"Prussia's worried gaze turned hopeful.

"No, but I can go get you some. Wourd you rike me to?"Japan asked again.

"Yeah... No, vait. Never mind, I don't really need it. Vhat happened to ze ozer two?"Prussia asked, deciding their friends were more important.

"Germany is on this same froor. He craimed he was hungry. But... I haven't found Itary-san. Do you have any idea where he might be?"Japan looked at Prussia.

"Vat?! Italy's missing?! Do you zink he vas attacked by zat monster?"

"We can't be 100% sure... but he's very good at running away. I do berieve he managed to escape somehow."

"All right! Zen I'll go look for him to! But first, let's go vere Vest is. Vat's he doing anyway?"

"He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia, don't you have anything for him to eat?"

"Somezing to eat... Now zat you mention it, I did find some mushrooms vile I vas running avay. Vill zat do?"Prussia pulled out said mushrooms.

"That shourd do."Japan replied, reluctantly.

"All right! Zen let's..."Prussia suddenly trailed off.

"What's the matter?"Japan asked after a while.

"Don't you hear ze sound of somezing... getting... closer?"Prussia asked, looking at him.

"..."Japan was silent, hearing the sound of what sounded like something huge coming towards the room.

"Hey, say... If zat zing on your vaist isn't just for show, pull it out of it's sheaz. If you don't vant to be eaten, zat is."

"Agreed."Japan nodded and pulled out his katana.

The door knob rattled once, causing Prussia to jump a bit. After a few seconds it rattled even more, worrying the fellow nations. Hopefully it wouldn't break the door down. The rattling went on for a few more minutes before stopping. Afterwards, they stood in tense silence.

"... Is it gone?"Prussia asked, lowering his sword.

"Yes, probabry."Japan answered, though he didn't sheath his katana.

"All right. Zat vas a little scary, but now ve should join Vest. Let's fine Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!"Prussia exclaimed, also keeping his sword out.

"Indeed."Japan nodded slightly.

They walked slowly towards the door. Japan pulled out the key, causing Prussia's eyes to widen in surprise, and unlocked the door. They opened the door and walked out, fully expecting to be able to get safely to the room Germany was in. Suddenly something whipped out, grabbing Prussia and pulling him forwards. Before the Prussian could come to any harm, Japan jumped towards him and sliced at the thing. He looked up to see the Thing staring down angrily at them.

Prussia gaped up from where he landed on the floor. Sure he'd seen the thing before, but he'd been to busy to get a good look at it. Japan slashed at it with his katana, but the monster brought up it's claws to block the attack. At the sound of metal against claw Prussia shook his head and jumped up. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to fight, that thing was freaking him out, but he held up his sword anyways. He thrusted towards it and was surprised when, not only did it dodge his attack, but it sent it's own at him.

Thinking the monster was distracted, Japan ran forward, planning to attack it's back. The thing's tail whipped out and grabbed Japan around the neck. It brought him level with the monsters face before throwing him at the wall. Japan gasped out as he his the wall and slumped down against the wall. Prussia glanced at Japan, before turning to face the monster. He gathered as much strength as he could and charged froward. He jumped up and lashed downwards, slicing across it's face and driving it back, giving him enough time to run to Japan and help him stand.

"Japan. Run! QUICKLY!"Prussia yelled and pushed him, bringing him out of his daze.

They ran through the house, Japan leading the way. They skidded around turns and finally reached the room. They ran inside and Prussia slammed the door behind him. Prussia slumped against the wall, catching his breath as Japan spoke.

"This is the fortress where Germany-san is."He said, gesturing to the iron door.

"It's pretty solid. Hey, Vest! Japan told me you vere hungry. D'ya vant some mushrooms?"Prussia pulled a few out of his pocket.

"Is zat you, Prussia? Are you alright?"Germany asked, ignoring the mushrooms.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But I have bad news! Italy is still missing! And ve have to help a mochi."Prussia added the last with a look from Japan.

"Hmm. Alright. I'm done here, so ve can go now."Germany said, coming out from behind the door.

"I don't really get vhat ve're supposed to do, but let's go to the fourz floor.!"The Prussian cheered and thrust his fist into the air.

"Can ve come back here once in a vhile?"Germany asked, looking nervous.

"I don't mind, but... Do you actuarry rike those narrow spaces?"Japan asked, thinking of the noises he'd heard.

"Vell, you could sat zat I'm... Used to zem. Zere's a lot of room, zough."Germany answered, cryptically.

Japan nodded and they left the room. He led them up the stairs to the attic where the mochi was. They walked inside and stood around, looking at the mochi.

"Werr?"Japan asked, when they didn't move.

"It's stuck pretty deep. Can you do it, Vest?"Prussia asked, as Germany moved to grab a hold of it.

"Huggggnn! Sorry, I can't do it viz my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tool."Germany shifted to get a better look at it.

"A toor... Werr, it's a big house. I'rr take a rook around."Japan said, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I vould be really zankful if you could fine somezing useful."Germany said, reaching out to grab the mochi again.

"Oh, vell. I guess ve'll have to split up again to look for it."Prussia said, watching Germany as he pulled the mochi, his face screwing up in concentration.

"Ngggh... Woooaaaaargh!"Germany lost his grip on the mochi and fell back, making a loud bang on the floor.

"Awesome face."Prussia snickered.

"Werr the I'rr be going ahead. I'rr come back as soon as I find anything good."Japan said, struggling not to sigh.

"I zink I'll go to. Actually I haven't looked around very much. Might as vell do some exploration."Grinning, Prussia walked past Japan out of the door.

"Zanks."The gratitude was given off handedly, as Germany was still concentrated on the poor mochi.

Japan walked out the door, noticing Prussia was already out of sight. Japan let out his sigh and massaged his temples. Now, not only did he have to look for Italy, he also had to look for a tool as well. He shook his head. This really was too much for an old man.

* * *

*hides behind couch*Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for taking so long! Anywho, Prussia's been found! Yay! The awesomeness is now part of the story! For a little while...

Prussia:No spoilers!

Me:I know! Shut up!

Germany:There's no reason to yell.

Me:You yell when you make Italy do training. Anywho, Japan, if you would.

Japan:I'd be honored. proudtigerprincess does not own Hetaria, nor does she own Hetaoni. Arso, we'd be very gratefur if you'd rate and review.


End file.
